Darts of Pleasure
by aradonai
Summary: “Enough playing around, Potter.” Harry looked up into his lover’s molten silver eyes. “Pants off. Now.” HPDM slash.


**Warning: This story is rated M for SLASH. If you are uncomfortable with malexmale sexual relations, please refrain from reading this. You have been warned.**

_**Darts of Pleasure**_

Harry breathed in the atmosphere of the thriving club and relaxed. His body, previously tense from a week of Auror work, was already lightly bouncing to the throbbing music as he made his way to the bar. He ordered the strongest drink he could think of and plopped down on the only empty barstool.

"Here ya go, mate." The bartender winked at Harry as he delivered his drink. Harry shot it back, ordered another and surveyed the crowded dance floor with interest. The classy club was packed and couples of all gender parings gyrated against each other with wanton abandon. Heads were thrown back, fingers slid searchingly under clothing, and lips met lips with starving need.

A man squeezed out of the crowd and offered Harry his hand. "Wanna dance, sweetie?" Harry gave him a once over before knocking back his drink, paying, and clutching the proffered appendage. The two slid onto the dance floor and Harry grinned as his partner held him close to his body.

They grasped each other eagerly, moving to the beat of the music. Harry inhaled sharply as he felt his partner grasp his rear and groaned as his throbbing erection was pushed roughly into another. They ground into each other for what seemed like forever. Harry felt about to burst.

"Let's get out of here," He breathed. His partner shook his head and, with a wry grin, pushed off into the crowd. Harry cursed under his breath. He was about to follow the man when someone grabbed him from behind.

He was pulled tightly against a toned chest of an unknown man. Hands with purpose slid aggressively up and down his torso, hips rocked his own to the music, a hot mouth nibbled his neck. Harry moaned loudly, throwing his head back in ecstasy against his partner's shoulder as those wonderful hands slid down his body just a bit lower.

The man laughed and the hands slid under Harry's shirt and explored his muscled abdomen. The auror writhed under the attention and pushed back into the man's groin. He felt the man gasp and suddenly felt a desire to elicit more responses of that kind.

Harry spun around and, before his partner could protest, caught him in a heated kiss. His hands grasped the man's taut ass as he crushed their hips together. His partner groaned into Harry's mouth, sending erotic vibrations through Harry's body. The man grasped Harry by the neck and intensified the kiss.

Moments later, Harry moaned in disappointment as his partner slowly pulled away. The man seized his hands and took a step back, quite a difficult feat in the crowded club. Harry looked at the man for the first time, his mind fogged with confusion and arousal.

"Potter, if we're going to continue this, we need to go somewhere else." Harry recognized the face of his partner, he recognized the voice and, despite his past relationship with the man, he clutched the hands and nodded jerkily.

"C'mon," Harry murmured over the loud music. He pulled his ex-classmate out of the club and into the chilly street. He turned around and, for a moment, the two men watched each other as if unsure what to do next. Harry stared into the eyes of Draco Malfoy, his old rival and thought he should have felt differently about the man. He should have felt anger or annoyance or horror or _something_. All he felt was relief that Draco was all right after all those years mixed with heady, desirous lust. Harry really wanted to kiss those swollen lips and touch that porcelain skin.

"Potter, snap out of it." Draco snapped but not unkindly. Harry blinked, confused about what he was supposed to do. Draco rolled his eyes. "Aren't you going to apparate us?"

They arrived in the kitchen of Harry's darkened flat, grasping each other as wildly as they had in the club. Somewhere in between the kitchen and the bedroom, shirts were ripped off. Harry was in ecstasy as he touched Draco's newly available skin. The blonde whimpered as Harry bit and sucked and licked every part of his sculptured torso.

"Enough playing around, Potter." Harry looked up, surprised, into his lover's molten silver eyes. "Pants off. Now." Harry would have laughed at the commanding tone but felt Draco's demanding hands yanking at his jeans.

An instant later, he wondered at his position in his own bed, completely naked with a blonde Slytherin perched atop him like some ravenous predator.

He cried out as their erections touched and pulled Draco in for a kiss. They rocked against each other with increasing pace. Harry felt his whole body begin to tingle. He thrust up into his lover's groin and the reciprocating push sent darts of pleasure through Harry that almost threw him through the roof. He was close.

Harry clutched Draco and began pumping, hands slick with sweat and pre-cum. The man shuddered and thrust into Harry's hand frantically, pushing his hips into Harry's. They were both so close.

Draco came first, with a loud, unintelligible shout, and Harry, spurred by Draco's own orgasm, soon followed. For a long time they lay entangled and trembling, two sweaty and satisfied lovers on a cold October night.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

"Is this a truce then, Potter?" Draco asked the next morning as he combed through Harry's disheveled hair. Harry laughed.

"It's Harry, Draco." He kissed the blonde lightly on the nose. "The least you could do after last night is call me by my first name. Just Harry."

"Alright then, Just Harry. What…" He trailed off, looking suddenly unsure of himself. Harry thought the insecurity made him look years younger and rather innocent. "What are we, lovers or rivals?"

Harry closed his eyes, remembering how Draco had made his Hogwarts years a bit unbearable at times with hateful words and curses. For some inexplicable reason, he still craved Draco's friendship.

"Harry?" Draco was looking at him with apprehension. Harry thought his name rolled perfectly off the other man's tongue.

"Both Draco. But that's not a bad thing." Draco smirked and Harry pulled him close under the covers.

"Let's do this again sometime, yeah?" Draco murmured against Harry's chest.

"Sounds like a delicious plan. Except for one thing, that is." Draco tensed. "I'm absolutely starving and there's no food in my flat." Draco snorted.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated as this is my first slash fic and it's mostly experimental. I'm not sure if I like it and I'd like to learn from whatever mistakes I've made.**


End file.
